


So Proud of You

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: After care, Cuddles, I promise there is no nsfw in this one, M/M, Small kisses, Tickling, Yuri blushes a lot, falling asleep, just general fluff, please enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: After standing for some of the cameras, Viktor guides Yuri towards the locker room and they bathe together before he decides to give him a foot massage to help his sore ankles which is when he finds out Yuri is ticklish.





	

He did it, he really did it! Yuri couldn’t believe that he actually won. Standing on the small platform with Viktor’s arm around his shoulders felt like a dream…but it was really happening. Smiling, Yuri waved at all the screaming people before Viktor softly guided him off the platform, and across the red carpet placed on the ice, Yuri held onto Viktor’s forearm tightly, worried about falling and bringing the other down with him since he still had skates on. Once they were finally on stable ground, Viktor pulled Yuri towards the locker rooms with a gentle smile. When Yuri found himself on one of the benches, the younger skater slowly became aware of the slight throb in his ankles. All those jumps and that failed one must’ve tired him out more than he thought. Taking a deep breath, Yuri watched silently as Viktor helped him get his skates off.

 

“You did really well Yuri,” Viktor whispered, getting one skate off before working on the other. The noirette smiled lazily, feeling a bit fatigued. The silvernette seemed to notice this, and hurried to get the last skate off. When they were off, Viktor helped Yuri stand, and walked him towards the bathing room. “I’m proud of you.”

V-Viktor-san…“ Yuri whimpered, feeling his eyes get get moist with tears. He felt every happy emotion he could feel in that moment. Tightening his grip on the other, Yuri closed his eyes, and leaned more into Viktor. "T-thanks.”

 

As the two got into the bathing room, Viktor let Yuri change out of his old costume, while he went to set up the bathes, and got everything they needed ready. Hearing the door slide open, Viktor turned around, and watched as Yuri shyly stepped in the steam filled room, with a towel around his hips.

 

“I’ve got the water set up. Go ahead and get in,” Viktor hushed, standing back up. The noirette watched Viktor leave before stepping towards the warm water, and removing his towel. Once he was in, Yuri gave a contentful sigh, and relaxed his sore muscles. The water smelled like lavender and vanilla. “I’m back.”

 

Hearing Viktor, Yuri turned around softly and glanced at the other, who was completely naked. The noirette blinked, before his face flushed tomato red, and he quickly looked away. Viktor smiled at the act, and slowly stepped in, sitting down next to the flustered noirette. Yuri felt the other sit down next to him, and Viktor was completely relaxed while he was tense as a board. Swallowing a lump in this throat, Yuri took a deep breath in, and Viktor smiled when he felt the younger skater’s body relax. A few minutes of comfortable silence flooded the air as both men relaxed after a long and stressful week.

 

“U-um…V-Viktor-san?” Yuri sighed out, turning his head a little to look at the silvernette. Watching Viktor’s stunning blue eyes meet his brown, Yuri’s thoughts suddenly turned to mush. Hearing the silvernette chuckling, Yuri realized his mouth was hung open, and he quietly shut it with a small blush. Viktor stopped chuckling, and looked at Yuri’s flustered face. “T-thanks…for t-teaching me…I had f-fun tonight.”

 

“Yuri…” Viktor sighed out, moving around to actually face the other. Yuri did the same, and nervously twiddled his thumbs under the water, Viktor suspected that he was doing this, so he reached out, and gently took the other’s hand in his. Yuri bit his lip, but squeezed the silvernette’s hand. “The only thing I did was teach you the moves, everything you just did out there was all you.”

 

Yuri swallowed another lump, and looked away from Viktor’s peircing blue eyes. The older skater knew that the other was still doubting himself, so with a sigh, Viktor moved closer to him, and cupped his cheek softly. Yuri twitched slightly, but allowed the silvernette to turn his face until their foreheads were touching gently, and their eyes were meeting head on. When Yuri took in the seriousness Viktor had in his eyes, he felt his breath hitch, and he tightened other hand’s grip slightly. Viktor rubbed his thumb gently across his cheek, before giving him a soft smile, and moving it up to russle Yuri’s wet hair until his bangs were back down across his face. Yuri blinked, but watched as the silvernette scooted back, and slowly stood up from the bath. Feeling a pull from their combined hands, Yuri slowly stood up as well, and allowed Viktor to guide them towards the bathing room’s door. Yuri stared at the back of his coach’s head, trying not to look down, since both of them were still very naked, and he really didn’t want to combust. 

 

“Go get your comfortable clothes on, and meet me in one of the waiting rooms,” Viktor told him, once they were back in the locker room. Yuri nodded, as he let go of Viktor’s hand, and slowly turned around towards his locker. Viktor nodded to himself, before going towards his locker, and slipping on a pair of black sweat pants, and a light grey t-shirt. Grabbing his bag, and slipping the strap over his shoulder, Viktor went to the door, and turned around to watch as Yuri went to slip on a dark blue t-shirt. “I’m going to give you a massage, your feet are sore right?”

 

Yuri nodded softly, still feeling the slight ache he had in his feet from balancing on his skates for so long. Viktor smiled at him, and walked out of the room. Yuri let out a deep sigh, and slid the rest of his shirt on. Glancing down at his bare feet, Yuri grabbed a pair of socks, and his running shoes, before stepping out of the room, and slowly followed the direction he seen Viktor take. When he finally got to the room, Yuri opened the door, and walked inside to see Viktor waiting for him on one of the couches, holding a bottle mint green lotion. Seeing the stunning smile the silvernette gave him, Yuri flushed, and slowly closed the door, and made his way over to Viktor. When the other gestured to the other end of the couch, the noirette nodded slightly, and slowly laid against the back of the couch, while Viktor took his legs, and planted his achy feet on his lap.

“Y-you don’t have to do this…” Yuri muttered softly, relaxing against the couch as Viktor opened up the lotion bottle. Artifical mint filled the air, and Yuri closed his eyes as he caught the comforting scent. Viktor noticed this, and let a soft smile rise on his lip. He knew he didn’t have to, but he wanted to. Yuri deserved it after that wonderful performance. Squeezing some lotion on the palm of his hand, Viktor began to gently rubbed it into Yuri’s foot, starting on the sole. “A-ah…cold.”

 

Viktor gave him an apologetic look, and Yuri shook his head as the lotion warmed up fast, and Viktor’s steady fingers began to rub any soreness he had in his foot away. Letting out a small sigh, the noirette relaxed more against the couch, as he body slowly turned to jello. Viktor heard a slight hum come from Yuri’s lips, and smiled. He was glad the other was enjoying this. Letting his fingers rise, the silvernette pressed gentle circles into Yuri’s instep, and slowly rubbed up to the noirette’s toes. Yuri let out a small purring noise, which had a small snicker coming out of Viktor. Looking over the other’s small feet, Viktor noticed that Yuri’s ankle looked a little red, so he let his thumb rub light against it, however when Yuri let out a strangled yelp, and his foot pulled back slightly in his grasp, the silvernette glanced up quickly, looking into the noirette’s wide brown eyes, and heavily blushing face.

 

“I’m sorry…did I hurt you?” Viktor shushed out, stopping his thumb from moving. Yuri swallowed the embarrassed sounds he was making, and shook his head. Viktor cocked his head to one side, before sighing out. He really thought he accidentally hurt the other. But if he didn’t hurt him, then why did he give him that reaction? Frowning, Viktor glanced back down to Yuri’s ankle, and gently swiped his fingers against it again. Yuri swallowed back shallow giggles, as his foot shifted in the silvernette’s hands, and a more brighter blush rose in his cheeks. Viktor watched his foot squirm, before glancing back up, and noticing the bright childlike anticipation in Yuri’s brown eyes. “Huh…Yuri?”

 

Opening his mouth a little, the noirette mistakingly let out a small nervous giggle, before slapping his hands to his mouth, and staring at the shocked other. Viktor slowly connected the dots, and with one more swipe, and another giggle, he let a mischievous smile rise on his face. Yuri noticed it, and slowly whimpered, trying to pull his foot from the devious skater. Viktor tightened his grip slightly, and let his nails gently scratch Yuri’s ankle and around the sides of his foot. Yuri’s body slowly began to lose control, twitching left and right, as he tried to hold in the flustered giggles that begged to be let out. The whole time Viktor was doing this, that damned charming smirk was on his face, and it wasn’t making holding his giggles back any easier for Yuri. Feeling the other’s nails begin to rise, and scratch at the beginning of his toes, the noirette’s body shot off the back of the couch, and reached for Viktor’s hands as the giggles that were being held back finally made their way out of his throat. Hearing the cute giggles, Viktor smiled.

 

“Nohohohoho!” Yuri giggled out, leaning down to try to grab Viktor’s hands. The silvernette chuckled at this, and grabbed Yuri’s hand, pulling the other until he was almost in his lap. The noirette blushed deeply, before more giggles rose out of his mouth as Viktor’s finger gently poked and wiggled in his sides. Yuri squirmed, and let out breathy giggles as he leaned more into the silvernette, and wrapped his arms around his neck. Viktor snickered, and slowly wiggled his fingers down Yuri’s sides, into his hips. The noirette bucked them, and his giggles turned to light laughter. “Viktor-san! Hehehehehehehe nohohohoho!”

 

Shaking his head, Viktor pressed a small kiss to Yuri’s shoulder, and rubbed the other’s hipbones softly, making the noirette whine in between his laughter, and squirm more in the other’s grasp. Even though Yuri was complaining, and wiggling, Viktor noticed that he didn’t make no attempt to actually stop him and get away. Turning Yuri around, Viktor pulled him close until his twitching back was against his chest, and his fingers finally got to go up his shirt and draw circles and poke at Yuri’s flat tummy. Yuri squeaked, and more hysterical giggles rose from his lips as his hands grasped Viktor’s wrists, but they still made no attempt to stop him. The silvernette smiled, and wiggled his finger up Yuri’s tummy, and began to play his now slightly visible ribs. Yuri’s back arched up a little, and breathy complaints began to leak from his mouth. Pressing a kiss to the other’s neck, Viktor stopped playing his ribs, and let his fingers soflty trail down, and rub comforting circles against his warm skin. Yuri still let out hiccupy giggles, but he slowly relaxed more into Viktor’s back as little contented hums came out in between his cute giggling.

 

“So proud of you,” Viktor mumbled, pulling his hands out of Yuri’s shirt, and cupping the noirette’s face. Yuri allowed himself to be turned until their chests were gently touching, and one of Viktor’s arms were wrapped around his waist. Yuri swallowed, and felt a small blush rise to his cheeks when Viktor slowly rubbed his thumb gently across his bottom lip. Leaning down, the silvernette pressed a soft kiss to Yuri’s lips, smiling gently when the other let out a small hum of surprise but kissed softly back. When they detatched, Viktor pressed a kiss to Yuri’s forehead, and cuddled him more until his black hair was sprayed across his chest, and the noirette could hear the steady beats of his heart. “Really proud Yuri.”

 

Yuri blinked back happy tears, and let out a happy sigh as he felt Viktor’s arms around his waist, and his hands rubbed softly into his back. Letting his brown eyes softly close, Yuri took in all of the silvernette’s scent, and carefully cuddled into him more until he gripped Viktor’s grey shirt in his fists. Viktor felt this, and pressed a little kiss to his black hair. A soft smile rose on Yuri’s tired face, and before he even knew it, his breathing evened out, and he quickly passed out against Viktor’s chest when all his energy from his competition finally left his body. Viktor felt his breathing even out, and he leaned over slightly to look at the calm expression on Yuri’s face. Smiling, Viktor relaxed against the couch, looking at the clock on the wall. They still had ten minutes before their car came, so he guessed he could let Yuri rest for that amount of time. Letting out a small hum, Viktor tightened his his grip around the noirette’s waist, and closed his eyes. Letting the small comfortable silence surround the room.


End file.
